The Great Ninja War
by SSJ Jedi Master
Summary: This story takes place a long long time before Naruto and his friends were around. Back when the first Hokage was appointed and there was war between the countries. My own OCs are the main characters of the story.


**:Author Note:**

**-This Fan-Fic is based on myself and my friends. I'm not the best writer in the world but I have fun doing it. Please review! Constructive criticism would be appreciated.-**

**Chapter 1**

The branch swayed slightly underneathe Jins feet. He perched upon it, perfectly balanced, surveying the scene around him. To his front was the entrance to Konoha, to his flank, a thick wooded forest. He smirked and jumped.

"We've got the target, he's up on the wall Jin." his radio crackled.

"Got it." he said into the microphone, quickly summoning chakra to his feet and darting up the vertical wall that surrounded the Hidden Leaf village.

Jin sprinted across the wall, looking around quickly for the target.

"I don't see him, Kira." he spoke into the mic.

"He's ontop of the Ramen shop now. To your left, quickly." Kira informed him.

Jin leapted, barely thinking about it, lightly landing on the roof of a home and running across it. He looked ahead to see a figure ontop of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The stranger seemed to be planting paper bombs along the rooftops. He stuck one then jumped across to a home, pulling another from his satchel.

"He's planting paper bombs along the buildings." Jin told Kira into the headset.

"Be careful." his friend warned.

Jin forced chakra from his feet, leaping far across the street towards the adjacent building where the intruder was perched. Jin flung two kunai with pinpoint accuracy at the man. The stranger looked up barely in time to leap farther up the rooftop, receiving only a minor cut. Jin landed and looked up at the enemy ninja.

"Pathetic Leaf cowards!" the ninja yelled, leaping towards Jin.

Jin performed a quick and accurate string of handsigns.

"Fuuton! Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu!" Jin then chopped the air quickly with both his hands, blades of pure wind shot towards the enemy nin.

His opponent laughed, jumping high into the air and forming a quick handsign, "Katon! Endan!"

A huge jet of fire ripped from the enemy ninjas mouth, bursting right through Jins jutsu and towards him.

"Doton, Doryuheki!" Jin opened his mouth and mud began spewing out, hardening quickly infront if him until he had a hard wall of rock blocking the enemy ninjas fire.

The fire collided with the solid wall of rock. Flames bursting out the sides until it finally ceased. Jin spotted the enemy ninja crouching atop his rock wall, giving him a large smile.

"Nice jutsu." he grinned, his features twisting with the evil smile, "Too bad you're apart of this pathetic village!"

The ninja lunged at Jin, kunai in hand. He swung for his head, Jin ducked and uppercutted him in the stomach. The intruder exploded into a log, but Jin knew where he was immediately. He spun and flung a shuriken, it hissed through the air and embedded itself into the enemy ninjas back, who was standing atop the building behind him.

"D-damn..you.." his opponent cursed, ripping the metal tool from his back, "This won't be the last time we meet!"

The ninja began to flee. Hopping quickly over the rooftops towards the large gates. He suddenly stopped, someone blocked his path.

"Hey...hows it goin'." Kira smirked, his hand grasping the hilt of his large sword. He slowly pulled it from it's sheathe on his back. The enemy ninja gritted his teeth, looking quickly around for a place to escape.

"You may kill me here, but I will still blow this village into oblivion!" he formed a quick handsign.

Nothing happened.

"Looking for these?" Jin asked.

The intruder turned around, seeing ripped up paper bombs at Jins feet. Horror passed across his face. Before he even had time to turn around, a large blade was ripping through his torso, blood flying across the rooftop, he tried to scream. Nothing came out. Kira watched the man fall in half over his sword, his upper and lower portions hitting the shingles of the roof with a sickening splat.

Jin crouched over the body, pulling a scroll from the enemies satchel. He opened it, wiping some of the smeared blood away.

"He was a mercenary, hired by the Sand." Jin explained, handing the scroll to Kira, "That was his contract."

Kira took the note, examining it quickly, "We'd better give this to the Hokage."

Jin nodded.

**:Author Note:**

**-I know this wasn't very long but I wanted to put it up to see how people would react to it, I'll make a longer chapter really soon!-**


End file.
